Chapter 3: N , Will, and Lucian
N sat alone quietly in hie room. He was definitely not your typical boy. First was his looks. He had light blue eyes and a small button nose. Then there was his hair, shoulder length mint green hair kept up in a pony. Finally their was the fact that it looked like he had Zorua ears, that matched his hair. He had on a wight t-shirt, blue jeans and an odd looking Rubix cube on a chain around his neck. Beside him sat a small Zorua, Zoah. (Zoah, lvl.6. Quiet.) ''"Are you alright N?" '' Zoah asked tilting her head. N nodded happily. "Yah Zoah. I'm just thinking." N said smiling at the young Pokemon. He had a large imagination, and often day dreamed for hours on end. That's when it happened. A large wight flash of light filled his room and when it faded. he saw a young girl. With her was a small puppy looking Pokemon. The Pokemon looked at Zoah in confusion. "Come on Rockruff." She said before she was engulfed in another flash of light. Sadly the Rockruff did not have enough time to notice and was left behind in N's room. It gently started whimpering and looked at N. N slowly approached the Pokemon. "Do you want to stay with me?" N asked gently petting Rockruff's head. ''"Ok. Will I have a name too?" ''Rockruff asked jumping up happily. N smiled with a nod. "Alright. I think I'll call you Edge." N smiled and Edge rubbed against his leg happily. "I'm N by the way." (Edge, lvl. 10. Jolly) ''"You don't seem surprised by my arrival." ''Edge said tilting his head in confusion. of course N was a bit surprised, but not very. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Well that's how my brother got here." N said smiling brightly. "He gave this to me." He held out the cube. Will was a happy go lucky boy, with extraordinary powers. He was psychic, and a quite powerful one too. He had short lavender hair, bright lavender eyes. He had on a dark red vest, black long sleeved shirt, and black dress pants. He also had on an odd Rubix cube, on a chain, on his hip. Now it wasn't an actual Rubix cube, it was a memory cube. Now not much was known about the cube, but it was presumed to hold the holders memories, both past and future. It had a habit of pulling Will places, and then tossing him right back were he started. It was also thought to pull and send people from memories, to diferent points in the person's life. With a smile he walked out his back door and up to his older brother, Lucian. Lucian had shoulder length lavender hair, and dark lavender eyes hidden under his lavender tinged glasses. He had on a black dress shirt and black jeans. Lucian was a sweet boy, who was two years older than Will. Beside Lucian was his Espeon, Spy. (Spy, lvl. 17. Bold) Lucian smiled as Will walked up. The two were close and quite liked playing in the tall grass with the Pokemon. The two's psychic powers allowing them to communicate and calm them. Lucian was strong eunuch to control them for a bit. The two kids played until sundown, and were about to head back to the house when the large bird like creature attacked. It swooped down and grabbed Will around the middle. "Psybeam!" Lucian said as the bird took off. Spy did as she was told, sadly missing. She his Will's left eye, which slowly started bleeding. The bird was unfazed as it took off. A while later the Bird landed, gently placing the now semi continuous Will on the ground. Will was just continuous enough to hear a man say. "Heal his eye and give him a Pokemon. I don't care how blind he ends up. Give him the Natu for crying out loud. I kneed my psychic." Before blacking back out. Category:Fanfiction